


Sparkant Week Spring 2015

by amsves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, First Dates, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Secret Admirer, Sick Character, Sickfic, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jordan and Taylor are out on the town, and it starts raining. They’ve only got the one umbrella.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Under My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Taylor are out on the town, and it starts raining. They’ve only got the one umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: umbrella

“This is nice,” Taylor sighed a bit dreamily as they meandered down the sidewalk that day. It was a lovely sunny one, and the trees were swaying lazily in the wind. “I’m glad we did this instead of the movie for our first date.”

“Yeah,” Jordan agreed, “It’s a pretty good day for a nice long walk in the city and some window shopping, since we both managed to forget our wallets somehow.”

Taylor chuckled. “Oh yeah, I’d forgotten about that. Well, I had a lot of fun anyway.”

Jordan squinted at the sky. “The sun’s going to set in a bit. We should start heading back.”

Just as the words left the pirate’s mouth, rain clouds gathered in the previously clear sky. It began to rain. Not a drizzle, not a light mist, but a full-on downpour. The two jumped under a shop awning just before they were completely soaked through.

“I don’t know about you,” Taylor said through chattering teeth - the clouds had made the previously warm day considerably chilly, and they weren’t dressed for that - “But I’m really not liking the idea of running home in that.” He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. Neither of them had brought a jacket. 

“Me neither,” Jordan replied, taking off his sunglasses before rifling through his bag. “But I’m pretty sure I brought - here it is!” he pulled an umbrella out of his bag and opened it up. It was tiny - only made to protect one person - but it was certainly better than nothing. “We’ll just have to walk really close together. No problem.”

The two huddled together under the tiny umbrella and inched out into the downpour. The whole “staying dry” thing went pretty well, until another Minecrafter galloped by on his horse and splashed them. “Well, that ended quickly,” Taylor shivered. “But hey, at least we were dry for five whole seconds.” 

“Are you cold?” Jordan asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, but I’m okay.” Jordan didn’t respond, just wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller male in a hug. They stayed motionless for about a minute, just hugging to stay warm, until Jordan pulled away.

“Still cold?”

Taylor smiled shyly, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Not anymore.” Silence. “You have really pretty eyes.”

“Well, your lips are prettier.”

“Really?” Taylor smirked. “You like my lips, huh?”

Jordan flushed bright red, but instead of answering, he captured the other in a kiss. “Yeah, I do,” he replied when they came up for air, “And I’m really, really glad it started raining.”


	2. Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you collecting all these useless flowers? They’re not even real flowers. They’re just weeds. We’ve got a real garden at home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: flower crowns

“Why are you collecting all these useless flowers?” Jordan sighed as he watched Taylor pick up another dandelion and weave it into the cluster already clutched in his other fist. “They’re not even real flowers. They’re just weeds. We’ve got a real garden at home.”

 

“I think they’re nice,” the latter replied distractedly, “And we don’t grow flowers in our garden. It’s all vegetables. Which is nice, but I like flowers, too.”

“But you can actually eat the vegetables. Flowers are just a waste of space. They’re useless.”

“True, you can’t eat them,” Taylor agreed as they reached their front door, “But they’re not entirely useless. I’ll show you.” He opened the door and the two filed inside to their kitchen table. Taylor dumped his bouquet on the table, and then proceeded to empty his pockets, which contained more dandelions.

Jordan watched with polite interest as the other flattened the stems, But by the time Taylor was done with his demonstration, Jordan was in awe. “How’d you do that?”

“I’ve been making flower crowns since I was five. It’s easy. Here, let me teach you.” Taylor rested the dandelion chain on Jordan’s head as he began to construct another. “You slit the stem here, and …”

Once all their dandelions had been converted into crowns, Jordan chuckled. “Alright, they’re not entirely useless, I’ll give you that.”

“Is that really all you’ll give me?”

Jordan pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “I’ll give you a kiss, too, my dandelion.”


	3. In the Snow, Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve always loved snow. It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Taylor turned around just in time for a snowball to hit him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: snow

“Look at that,” Taylor noted as they made their way back from their mining stretch. The sun was beginning to set, but it was still too light for monsters. “It snowed while we were underground.”

“Huh,” Jordan agreed somewhat distractedly from behind the former male, “You’re right.”

“I’ve always loved snow. It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Silence. “Isn’t it?” Taylor turned around just in time for a snowball that was meant to hit him in the back of her head to hit him in the face. Jordan smirked. 

Taylor brushed the snow off of his face. “You ASS! It’s on!” He scooped up some snow and packed it in a ball before flinging it at the other male. He missed by a mile.

Jordan laughed. “That wasn’t even close!” As he closed the ’s’ a snowball hit him in neck. Snow fell down his collar. “Ah! Cold!” He ran over and pushed Taylor down into the snow.

Taylor, instead of getting up, made a snow angel, then sneakily knocked one of Jordan’s legs out from underneath him. He fell down next to Taylor. “Rude.”

Taylor turned his head towards his (now almost white-haired due to the amount of snow in it) boyfriend and pecked him on the lips. “Look up at the sky. It’s so beautiful.” Indeed it was. The sun had almost completely vanished, and the stars were beginning to glow bright against the navy sky.

“Almost as beautiful as your eyes.” Jordan captured his boyfriend in a loving, chaste kiss that was filled with snowflakes and tasted like cold fire.

The latter blushed. “You sap. And thanks, but mine are nothing compared to yours.”

“Hmm, I’d have to disagree with you on that.”

“Agree to disagree?”

“Sure. Wanna make out in the snow under the stars?”

“Yes.” And they did.


	4. Kiss it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant sipped his drink carefully, trying not to burn his mouth. Sparklez took a big swig and came up, choking and spitting. “I burned my lips!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: cuddles with hot chocolate

“Let’s never go outside again,” Ant suggested as he and Sparklez plopped down onto the couch, frozen to the bone and with collars full of snow.

“We got the cocoa beans, though,” Sparklez pointed out through chattering teeth.

“We did indeed.” Ant blew on his hands. “But was it worth it?”

Sparklez went over to one of their chests and extracted two buckets of water. Before Ant could ask what he was doing, Sparklez crafted two hot chocolates and handed one to the other Minecrafter. “This’ll warm us up.”

Ant sipped his drink carefully, trying not to burn his mouth or lips. Sparklez took a big swig and instantly regretted it. He came up, choking and spitting. “I burned my lips!“

Chuckling, Ant leaned over. “Here, let me kiss it better.” He pecked Sparklez on the lips. “Did it work?”

Sparklez grinned. “I’m not sure. Maybe one more kiss, to be safe.”

Ant leaned back in. “Better now?”

“Yeah, all better.”


	5. A High School Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taylor, I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time, and I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but until yesterday, when you indirectly told me to ‘grow a pear’ I was too scared. But the thing is, I’m not anymore. So, Taylor Harris,” he took a deep breath, “Please flip the note over.” Or, the five times Taylor found a note and the one time he gave one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: free day

The first time Taylor found a note, it was hidden in his locker, probably pushed through the slots, since it was so thin. He had opened it up to reveal only five words: Be Mine - _Your Secret Admirer._

He’d stared at it, puzzled, for a few minutes, before shoving it to the bottom of his backpack and pulling out his AP Redstone notebook.

-

The second time Taylor found a note, it was stuck between pages of his Mob Biology textbook. His table-mate, Jordan, only shrugged when Taylor showed it to him along with an inquisitive glance, and offered a noncommittal, “It’s not signed? Could be anyone, then.”

-

The third time Taylor found a note, it was in his hoodie pocket after Parkour. The class was changing in the locker rooms, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, when another note fell out. “Your eyes sparkle like diamonds?” he read aloud, “Jeez, they just keep getting cheesier. And creepier.” The last one had been _Your skin is the color of freshly fallen snow._

-

The fourth time Taylor found a note, it was in his sandwich. He had returned from the bathroom and had just taken a big bite out of his pork on wheat, only to be greeted with a mouthful of paper, which was most certainly not the taste of his mother’s world-famous pork chops. He spit it out, disgusted. “This is just getting creepy. I mean, the locker was normal. The textbook was a little weird, and the hoodie was weird. But this? That’s just plain stalking.”

His friends, Adam, Tony, and Jordan, all shrugged and shook their heads. “Sorry, mate. Can’t help you. But whoever they are,” Jordan paused, “They really like you. Give them a chance.”

“I’ll give them a chance when they actually grow a pair and ask me out, instead of leaving me all these little pieces of paper in rather inconvenient places,” Taylor grumbled. 

“Give them a break!” Jordan shouted, alerting the people at the next table over - Ty, Ross, and Seth - with his raised voice. “Asking people out takes a lot of guts! And there’s always that fear of _what if I’m not good enough oh my Notch they’re totally going to say no._ So just stop whining about the whole thing. God, if I had a secret admirer I’d be stoked.” He sank back into his plastic cafeteria chair - painted with roses and lilacs, courtesy of the Art class - and didn’t speak another word for the rest of lunch.

Taylor finished his sandwich in silence.

Jordan’s speech haunted Taylor for the rest of the day. Why did he get so angry about the notes? ‘If I had a secret admirer I’d be stoked.’ Yeah, but not if they’re being a total stalker! Ugh, he can be so hot-headed. Sometimes I have to remind myself why I’m friends with him. He headed up to his room and, after completing his homework (“read pages 100 through 148 tonight,” his health teacher had said earlier in the day), fell asleep.

-

The next day at his locker, Taylor was grabbing his books when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. “Jordan! Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“Yeah, me too,” the other replied, “But you can go first.”

“So, I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I mean, I kinda was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, wasn’t I? So what if they know which classes I’m in. The school’s small; it’s easy to observe someone’s schedule. So, I guess I’m trying to say sorry for being such an ungrateful brat and making you listen to me whine about it,” he finished. 

Jordan smiled, but he seemed a bit nervous. His skin was pale and it looked like he was shaking ever so slightly. “Well, I, uh-“

“Jordan, are you alright?” Taylor interrupted, “You look ill.”

“I’m fine.” He cleared his throat and began again. “I, uh-“

“Really, are you sure you’re alright?” Taylor interjected again.

“Yes! I’m fine!” 

Taylor held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, go ahead.”

Jordan pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. “So, uh, Taylor. I, uh — ahh, screw it.” He shoved the paper back in his pocket and pulled a different one out. “Just take this.”

Taylor unfolded the small note and read it aloud. “A Word about Taylor: perfect. — Your (No longer) Secret Admirer.” He looked up at the slightly taller male in confusion. “Jordan …?”

“Taylor, I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time, and I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but until yesterday, when you indirectly told me to ‘grow a pear’ I was too scared. But the thing is, I’m not anymore. So, Taylor Harris,” he took a deep breath, “Please flip the note over.” Taylor complied. It read, _Will you go out with me? Check yes or no._

Taylor pulled a pencil out of his bag and checked the Yes box before handing the paper back to Jordan. “I’d love to go out with you, Jordan Maron.”

Jordan’s smile could light up Minecraftia.


	6. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparklez dimmed the lights. “Sleep well.” Ant grabbed onto Sparklez’ sleeve. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: sickness

Ant coughed into his elbow quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of his boyfriend. 

It didn’t work. Sparklez whipped around, abandoning the redstone ore he’d just been mining. “Ant, are you okay?”

“It’s nothing,” Ant coughed again, “Just a little dust in my throat. I’m fine.” Sparklez looked back doubtfully, but nonetheless continued mining. 

A few minutes later, Ant coughed again. “Really, it’s nothing.”

“Nonsense. I know you’re lying to me because you don’t want me to freak out, but you’re a shit liar and I’m going to freak anyway.” Sparklez picked Ant up and, despite profuse protesting on the latter’s part, carried him all the way out of the mine and back to their home, where he tucked him in bed and dimmed the lights. “I’m going to make you some tea.”

Ant protested weakly, but he had to agree that tea would be good for his sore throat, and so he sat patiently as his boyfriend boiled some water and prepared the tea. When Sparklez brought it back, he handed Ant the cup, who drank it all in one gulp like a total badass. Sparklez took the now-empty cup back, kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and dimmed the lights. “Sleep well.”

Ant grabbed onto Sparklez’ sleeve as he turned to go. “Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Sparklez settled into bed next to Ant and snuggled up next to him. “Always.”


End file.
